Down the Road
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Devil Wears Prada  MirandaAndy. Set ten years after the film. A night in the life of Andy Sachs.


**Title:** Down The Road

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada (film)

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Warning:** Femmeslash

**Rating:** PGSummary: About ten years after the film. Andy can't fall asleep cause Miranda isn't around. (Bad summary I know).AN: Thanks to my wonderful Beta **llalleycat**

Down the Road

Andy snuggled into the pristine white sheets. The bed was a warm and welcoming comfort against the December weather. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her mind from going a hundred miles an hour. She opened her eyes again and turned over. Maybe she was just in the wrong position to induce sleep. She forcefully controlled her breathing, taking slow deep breaths, calming herself by thinking of nothing at all. She sighed exasperatedly and vented some of her frustration on her pillow, punching it a couple times, with the excuse that she was trying to make it more comfortable.

It was all Miranda's fault.

Miranda knew Andy always had trouble sleeping when she wasn't with her. She knew that she worried horribly whenever Miranda took too long to get home. Be it from an errand, the office, or an event. She punched the pillow once more. You would think that after ten years the woman would have learned to at least call to let her know she would be late. But no, it just didn't work that way with Miranda and she supposed it never would. The woman would never change. And on top of everything Miranda had taken the twins with her to do some last minute Christmas shopping, so she was double worried.

Andy rubbed her eyes. "I'll kill her," she said to the empty room. Yup, she would have to because otherwise she would never get any peace. Seriously, was one phone call too much to ask? 'You never ask Miranda anything'. Andy smiled as Emily's voice spoke from the deep recesses of her memory. She still didn't for the most part. Though Miranda wasn't as intransigent in her personal life as in her professional life, she was still, well— Miranda. Which meant there was a singular goal and only one path to get there. Questions only distracted from attaining the goal.

The door opened. "It's about time Miranda."

"Hey Andy."

She was surprised at seeing the young woman standing before her. It wasn't the first time she had confused one of the twins for Miranda in low lighting and she supposed it wouldn't be the last. The twins at 23 looked like a younger carbon copy of their mother. Of course their voices always gave them away— so different from Miranda's.

"Cassy, what are you doing here?"

Cassy smiled and walked deeper into the room. "Oh, I brought the girls back. They're getting some juice."

Andy nodded. "What happened to Miranda?"

"Oh, well, mom said—" Cassy started, but was interrupted as two identical little read heads came skipping into the room.

"Mommy," they said in unison with surprise in their voices as if seeing Andy in her bedroom was something unexpected.

"Well, hello there, munchkins," she said opening her arms wide. "Come here and give me a kiss."

The girls ran towards the bed and jumped onto to it, crawling to Andy's side and each placing a kiss on her cheeks. She hugged them tightly. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"We went to the big store with mom," Victoria began.

"Yeah and we walked around a lot. A lot, like forever. My feet got tired," Veronica continued.

"Yeah mine too." Victoria finished.

Andy could only smile down at them and then looked up to Cassy. "The big store?"

Cassy giggled. "Mom took us to Tiffany's."

"Oh, so all of you went? Caroline too?" Cassy nodded. "And here I spent the afternoon all alone," Andy grumbled.

Cassy smiled at her. "Well I think mom was picking out your present so you couldn't really be there, could you?"

"No, I suppose not," Andy said running her hand through Vicky's wave hair. She saw the girls yawn and rub their eyes trying to stay awake. "Why don't you two head to bed?"

Veronica shook her head and yawned. "Can we sleep here?"

Vicky lifted her head from where it laid on Andy's lap. "Yeah can we mommy? Pleeease?"

Andy smiled and shook her head. The times that she could deny them something were few and far between. "Oh, alright."

"Yeah!" They yelled.

"Ok, ok. Now go change into your pajamas and brush you teeth."

"Ok mommy," They said and jumped off the bed, running out the door.

"You're really great with them." Cassy called from the chaise in the room.

"Yeah, well, they're not the first set of Miranda mini-mes I raise." She said giving Cassy a pointed look.

Cassy laughed. "No, but we were not that bad. I mean given that we were teenagers and all, I think we were pretty civil."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes, given that you were teenage monsters and Miranda's spoiled little girls, then yeah, you were very civil," she said with humor in her voice.

"Oh, come on Andy. You loved us. Admit it."

Andy smiled. The argument was a familiar one with which she teased Cassy and Caroline regularly. She smiled and rolled her eyes, not admitting to anything.

"So, where is your mother?"

"Oh, well, she said she had to go back to Runway for something and asked me to bring the girls home. She thought you might worry."

Andy snorted. "Yeah, then why can't she pick up a phone and give me a call? I swear to god she drives me nuts."

Cassy smiled, she had heard these words from both Andy and her mother more times than she could count over the past years. They always argued, always bumped-heads, but there was always the underlying acceptance and love between them. She supposed they both knew there were many differences between them and that it was these differences were part of why they loved each other. "Well I have to get going. Caroline is probably wiping up a tornado in the kitchen. I don't know why she doesn't accept that she can't cook and settle for take out?"

Andy laughed. "Oh, leave her, she enjoys it."

Cassy stood up and walked towards the bed. "Yeah but I'm the one that ends up cleaning up her messes." She leaned in and gave Andy a kiss on her cheek.

"You guys are coming for Christmas dinner, right?" Andy asked.

"Yup and remember we're bringing dates."

"Yes, I remember."

Cassy pouted her lips. "Could you please remind mom to be nice to them?"

Andy tried to hide her smile. "You and I both know your mother would never allow herself to be anything less than civil to your friends."

Cassy rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Civil doesn't mean nice, Andy, and we both know that." She stopped at the door. "You'll remind her?" Andy nodded. "OK, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Andy said and laid back on the pillows. Miranda was at Runway? Seriously, could the woman not go a minute without working?

"Ready mommy," the girls said from the door.

"I see that. Well come on then," Andy said throwing back the sheets.

* * *

Much later Andy felt the bed shift. She had barely opened her eyes when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Andy shifted carefully not to disturb the sleeping girls and rolled over to face Miranda.

"Hi," she said smiling at the silver haired woman. Seeing her and feeling her so close dispelled her earlier anger.

"Hello," Miranda said before leaning in to kiss her a bit stiffly.

Andy noticed and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Miranda didn't look her in the eye. It was a give away that she was lying. Andy was surprised that she didn't at least tried to look at her as she usually did when trying to get something past her. It worried her.

"Miranda?" She let the worry color her voice.

"It's nothing." Andy could see Miranda closing herself off. It was typical Miranda. She always tried to keep anything stressful to herself bearing the brunt of what Andy thought should be shared between couples.

Andy tried a different approach. "So, Cassy brought the girls over."

Miranda looked at her then. "I asked Caroline to do it."

Andy shrugged. "Cassy said something about Caroline cooking dinner. They probably have company. Anyway, she brought them over."

Miranda nodded.

"She said you had to go back to Runway for something. I thought everyone had the afternoon off."

Miranda's casual demeanor fell for a second before she pulled herself together. "They did. I had to go speak to Irv about something rather important."

"Irv was still at work? That's strange you two are usually the first out the building for holidays."

"Yes, well, this was important."

Andy noticed the defensive tone. "What happened Miranda?" She said softly, caressing Miranda's arm lightly.

"They're trying to take Runway away." Miranda's voice was hard. Andy knew she was trying desperately to hide her other feelings behind the angry tone.

"Oh, Miranda," she started sympathetically, but stopped when Miranda gave her a deadly look. Even after all this time there where things Miranda Priestly would not allow from anyone, pity was at the top of her list.

"They won't succeed," Andy replied. Miranda obviously found this hard to believe. "They will not. How many times have they tried?"

"Too many." Miranda didn't look at her.

Andy softly cupped her face and forced her to look up. "And they haven't succeeded. They won't this time."

"Why are you so sure?"

Andy smiled. "You are an institution Miranda." She saw Miranda wrinkle her nose in disgust and smiled wider. Miranda must be thinking that institutions, instead of being formidable and enduring, were just ancient. "You're one of the pillars of the fashion world. You've been defining 'fashion' and 'beauty' for the better part of two decades."

There was a frown on her face. "That's exactly the problem."

"What?" Andy asked confused for a moment.

"They think I'm too old." She said dejected.

"What! You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking, Andrea?" Miranda said harshly. Andy saw then how hurt she was at the newest plot to overthrow her. People thought Miranda had no heart because she didn't wear it on her sleeve, but in reality she was one of the most sentimental people Andy had ever met.

"Miranda you are not old. You do that job better than anyone in the world could. And, anyway, you don't see them turning Irv onto the street and he is at least seven years older than you." Andy said trying to make her smile. It didn't work.

"Five to be exact and he is a man. There is a big difference."

"It wouldn't work Miranda I know it wouldn't. Even if on a remote chance it did work, would it be the end of the world?"

Miranda gave her a measured look. "Well, of course, not. I have you and the girls."

"So, you'll be fine."

Miranda turned towards the twins. "I do this for them, for you."

"I know."

"I want them to have everything. I want to make sure that I can give them everything they want."

Andy nodded. "Miranda we are going to be able to give them everything they want. We don't need the money." Miranda gave her a strange look. "We don't. You've made very good investments and I work so we'll be fine. Trust me."

"Sure as long as I send you out to work."

Andy laughed. "Even if I stopped working we would still be OK. You planned well for our future Miranda. Trust in those plans."

Miranda nodded. Andy could feel her body relaxing as she accepted the truth of her argument. The world, Miranda's world, would go on even without Runway. Andy felt herself relax too, if Miranda could accept it then everything really would be fine.

"Anyway, Miranda, you haven't thought of the new career that awaits you." She saw Miranda frown and tried not to smile. "House wife."

"House wife?" Miranda said it as if the words were foreign.

"You could get the girls ready in the morning. You would be home before me for once in your life. You could have dinner waiting for me." Andy closed her eyes and let the image fill the mind. "Oh yeah, that sounds really good to me."

"Does it?" Miranda said in a sour tone.

"Yup," Andy smiled at her.

"Well, it is not going to happen. So, I wouldn't set my heart on it if I were you." Miranda voice had been loud as if the increased volume would guarantee Andy would get the message.

"Sssh, you are going to wake the girls."

Miranda looked at her disapprovingly. "Well they should be in their own beds anyway." Andy couldn't meet Miranda's level look. "But of course you cannot say no to them."

"Oh, come on, Miranda. We hardly get to spend any time with them during the week."

Miranda's eyes seemed to soften at that. "True, but I don't see how sleeping in the same bed constitutes quality time. I'd much rather spend time with them when can be aware of it."

Andy giggled, glad the conversation had moved to a much lighter topic. She leaned in to kiss Miranda, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to nibble on it lightly. "Well that's a very rational argument if I ever heard one."

"Believe it or not, Andrea, it is." Andy let Miranda pull her against her. "I love them but their presence in our bed at times such as these is very inopportune."

Andy kissed her again. "Yes, I have to give you that."

"Unfortunately, that will be all you'll be giving me tonight," Miranda replied. Andy just smirked. "I suggest we go to sleep."

"Goodnight love." Miranda hated when she called her names but for some reason she didn't seem to mind it when they said goodnight. "Cheer-up tomorrow they will surely be asleep before ten and I promise to make it up to you."

"You better," Miranda said then leaned in for one last kiss. "Goodnight."

Andy snuggled close to her inhaling the faint remains of Miranda's perfume. She fell asleep almost instantly.

That's All.


End file.
